


Pre-Wedding Bang

by Chips2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, M/M, Shower Sex, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips2/pseuds/Chips2
Summary: Continuation of the pre-wedding scene of Season 10 finale (Gallavich). Carl gets booted out of his own room because Mickey wants to bang Ian.  Here's a clip in case you needed a reminder (credit Mr Fisher/Showtime/Shameless) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTr0FgOeUIECarl's and Ian's POV
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Pre-Wedding Bang

**CARL POV**

I’m fucking done. [ I just got kicked out of MY room](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BTr0FgOeUIE), mine and Liam’s, because fucking Mickey wanted to get his dick sucked by my brother or whatever. Or maybe he wanted to suck Ian’s dick. Ugh. I don’t need that visual in my mind. That’s my fucking big brother!

  
And why the fuck are they in MY room, well Liam’s too, when Ian’s got his own room?

  
Are they really going to go at it again? Just a few minutes ago I swear I heard them fucking in the bathroom when they were supposed to be getting showered ready for their wedding. I can’t unhear the sex sounds Milkovich was making. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl more than the pain I got in my dick from all the infections I had after getting it circumcised. Thank God my dick pulled through all that shit. Not sure if my brain will after hearing Mickey’s moans though. 

  
I don’t know what to do with myself. I’ve left my cell phone in my room so I can’t reach my friends to see if they want to hang. Liam has just left to find a ‘honeymoon’ car as a wedding present, whatever that is. Lip has gone fuck knows where, but he looked stressed as fuck when he left. Debbie is still sleeping or she’s fucking around with Milkovich’s cousin. Either way there is literally nobody to hang with at home and nothing to do today until the wedding this afternoon. I’m bored already.

  
So, I decide to make a thing of taking my morning shit. I lock the bathroom door, throw open the windows, settle into a comfortable position on the toilet and relax. While waiting for my body to do its thing I have an idea. Behind the toilet bowl there’s a stash of magazines that I think belong to Lip although he’s probably forgotten about them because they are always in the same position when I go back for them. All the pictures are faded and all the women in them have bush. I’m not mad about it. Variety is the spice of life. 

  
I flip the pages until I get to THE picture; the one that really gets me going. Don’t know why. The model is Latina, thick and has a smile that makes me smile. Like Anne’s did. Anne with her tamales. Anne who was nice and had the best tits ever… until she left me… 

  
I reach for the moisturiser and get ready to stroke one out when my eyes clock the trash can in front of me. 

  
There’s a shiny, moist looking thin bit of plastic in there; a freshly used top knotted condom which is partly covered by crumpled toilet paper. Nothing makes a boner disappear faster than seeing your brother’s or his fiancé’s cum swimming within a worn out, used piece of silicone. Trust me.

  
I return the moisturiser back on its place on the shelf then my eyes drift back to that filthy condom. I shudder, pull out a short roll of toilet paper and toss it onto the trash to completely cover it up. 

  
So many questions. Like why do gay guys need to use this shit if they’re not going to get each other pregnant? Gotta ask Ian later. It says a lot though. The fact that it’s there. It shows that my brother is still really into Mickey and the other way around. Like they find each other sexy or whatever even after staring at the same set of dick and balls for all these years. And they protect each other, right? Oh. I get it! STIs and shit. That’s why they’re bagging their shit up. So, does that mean they’re fucking other people? Is that allowed if they’re getting hitched? Or has Mickey got something that won't clear up? Gotta ask Ian THAT later. Anyway, that used condom is a sign of how, even with all the shit they have gone through- Ian going crazy, Mickey being a runaway and getting married to some woman to stop getting beat up by his fag hating dad, and recently being in jail together- they still feel like boning each other. 

  
That’s kind of romantic as fuck. It’s fucking cool. 

  
I relax back onto the toilet seat. The house is almost completely quiet. Except now I can faintly hear Mickey. Again with the fucking sex sounds! Fucking Mickey; whining, groaning and sighing in my bedroom. Getting louder and more frantic. I close my eyes and cover my ears. I imagine I am somewhere else. Somewhere peaceful and quiet. I relax until my shit slips out of me like a well-oiled man going down a slip and slide.

  
+++

**IAN POV**

“You got to get locks on your door, man. Keep your brothers out.” Mickey whispers in a low husky tone. His hands are in my hair as I kneel in front of him. He moans loudly when I get his cock deep in my throat. “Fuck, Gallagher!”

I feel the tips of his fingers slowly stroking my scalp. Like a fucking massage. He is a master at them even though he doesn’t know it. He touches me and I feel relaxed. I reckon it’s his calloused hands. He’s good with his hands and body. I think it’s a transferred skill. If he is anything to go by, scrappy street fighters really know how to fuck.

I slowly pull my mouth off him, making sure to keep my tongue working as I do until I’m all the way off. He moans again like I knew he would. He likes it when I do that. I look up at him and squeeze his cheeks, ass cheeks- one in each hand. They fill my palms like pillows- squidgy- unless he is rocking into me or about to cum. Then he tenses up and they become rock hard.

“It's their room. And you've locked us out of my room so..."

"Yeah. That's because I've got something in there." He says secretively.

I know it's a surprise present for me so I don't push it.

"You want to start talking about locks or you wanna get your dick sucked?” I raise an eyebrow while running a hand up and then down his chest. 

Mickey smells good. We both do. He bought us some fancy soap shit yesterday to shower with because we’re getting married today. It’s better than the dishwashing liquid we’ve all been using because everyone keeps forgetting to fucking buy some proper shower gel. 

Mickey's stomach muscles jump at my touch as I rub over them. Down. I reach his cock. I lightly stroke it. Teasingly. “You were the one bitching that I didn’t let you finish.”

True story. I couldn’t hold out for long when we were fucking in the shower earlier. Mickey worked my dick with his ass like he was going for gold. Our pre-wedding fuck. 

Showering has been a whole thing recently, since I broke my ankle. I’ve been doing it while sitting; perched on a fucking stool because I take my boot off to not get it wet. It was the fucking soap that got us going once we got ourselves settled in the hair-filled, scum-lined cramped shower cubicle, with hot water splashing on us. Mickey rubbed soap on me and I rubbed it on him. I couldn’t help getting a chub. 

Mickey looked at my dick like it was a fucking snack and said something like, _‘You want me to do something with that, fire crotch?’_

My chub graduated to a full hard on. If it could talk it was saying, _yes please_. 

Mickey didn’t wait for my actual answer though. He positioned himself in front of me, taking care to avoid knocking my sore, swollen and bruised ankle. I leaned forward and kissed his belly button. Dragged him in closer to me.

‘ _Wait_.’ He untangled himself.

He let a gust of cooler air into the tight space as he reached out to grab a condom from his jeans. He sheathed me up and carefully straddled my lap. He soaped his booty well and good and settled himself on my dick. It felt too fucking good when he started to ride it- slow at first and then faster and harder. 

I shot my load way too soon. I was cumming and hugging him like he was a fucking life buoy. Kissing his face and hair like my life depended on it.

He looked at me with shock.

_‘You seriously done already?’_

Mickey scoffs at me and leans down. His eyes search mine. His finger rubs the moisture of my saliva and his precum from the edges of my mouth. He looks at me the way the men in those black and white Hollywood movies that mum used to show us look at their leading ladies. He gives me a quick kiss and I want to confess to him that all I wanted from the moment we first banged was for him to look at me the way he looks at me now. I want to tell him that it never gets old and it fucking swells my heart and makes me feel like a giant.

But if I say that Mickey will fucking punch me and tell me to stop acting gay because he can't take love when it's right there in his face. You've got to slide it in the back door. Literally sometimes...

So instead I repeat my question and murmur, “Locks or blow job?”

“Motherfucker.” He smiles and whispers, “Suck my dick.”

“Thought so.” I grin.

I palm his cock, look up at him and place my lips on the tip. Get that taste of him. I lick my lips then lick my tongue over the underside of his shaft. I get him wet again. Working up to working him back down my throat.

“Wait.” Mickey pulls me up to my feet. His eyes are soft as fuck. He caresses my face and settles his hands on my shoulders. He looks like he’s about to say something.

I look at him curiously. “What?”

He smiles gently. “I love you, fucker.”

Then he pushes me back onto my old bed like a fucking wrestler.

It’s all about taking the rough with the smooth with Mickey. It’s why I’m in love with him.

He gets on top of me; naked as the day he was born. Clean but ready to get dirty again. He pins my wrists down to the bed then holds my hands in his. Intertwines our fingers. His soft look is gone. He’s horny. It’s a good job we both have high sex drives.

“You suck my dick and I’ll suck yours.” He whispers. "Yeah?"

I look up at him. Fuck. This man is going to be my husband in less than five hours. I can’t believe it! I never thought it would happen. I never dared dream that the guy I loved- who was also the most closeted person I knew and with the most violently homophobic father ever- would publicly commit his life to me. 

I smile so wide that I know Mickey will think I’ve gone crazy.

“That funny to you?” He asks.

“No.” But I can’t ditch the grin, so I confess. “We’re getting fucking married, Mickey.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no shit. But not if you keep yapping.”

“69?”

“Calm down, Gallagher. Your leg’s fucked up.”  


**Author's Note:**

> First and probably only Gallavich fanfic I'll write. I enjoyed writing it but I know that I haven't got the Chicago characterisation quite right.


End file.
